Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling
Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling (DUW) is an American based federation hosted by the site Forumotion that has been on the rise for the past several months. DUW has been recognized as a World Class Federation by The Experts. Early History DUW was started by a man with a dream, a dream of making a hardcore wrestling company that appealed to all crowds with extreme moments and quality wrestling. This man is Dave Johnson. A veteran of E-Fedding trying his luck at an E-Fed with his friend Justin Kash. They established Saturday Night Danger and contacted all the available agents they could. The first to join DUW were the likes of James Sync, Jai Killa, Alexis Luciano, Dreed, Jack Brown, and many other superstars. The first card featured the tournament for the DUW Universal Championship. The finals saw Alexis Luciano facing off against Jai Killa. Killa won the tournament and the right to be called the first DUW Universal Champion at DUW Opening Destination 2008.. Also at DUW Opening Destination, James Blaze was crowned DUW Dangerous Champion when he beat Steve Jones and Tommy Arrogance in a battle royal. Justin Kash established Thursday Night Xtreme Violence which was supposed to run every four months. The show only lasted one show before being terminated, but it crowned the DUW X-treme Violence Champion a title won by James Blaze on May, 11, 2008. It was later discovered that Justin Kash had been stealing DUW ideas for another fed and was soon fired. DUW also established the DUW Tag Team Championships. The first champions were D-ToX and Dari Wheeler winning against The Ass Kickers Anonymous in a Ladder Match on August 2, 2008. At DUW Sacrificing Sins, Alexis Luciano beat Jack Purcell and Big Daddy B in a ladder match become the first DUW New Champion. When Dave Johnson took some time off it was made official that Drake Daniels will be the general manager of Saturday Night Danger. Disputes have already started between Drake and Dave when Drake claimed to own 51% of the company. Roster Male Wrestlers * Acid * Carmine Moltisanti * Chris Peppers * Devon Poole * Matt Stevens * James Sync * Matt Stevens * Mike Copani * Poison * Shadow * Slade Craven * Steve Jones * Wicked Female Wrestlers and Valets * Alexis Luciano * Cherry Haze (also James Sync's valet) * Dita Morgan * Jennifer Smith (Jack Purcell valet) Tag Teams * Dari Wheeler & D-ToX * The Ass Kickers Anonymous (Slade Craven, Shadow, Assassin, Dita Morgan) * Mike Copani & Carmine Moltisanti * Sons Of Anarchy (Acid & Wicked) Inactive Talent * Assassin * Dari Wheeler * D-ToX * James Blaze Staff * John Simpson (Ring Announcer) * Chris Murphy (Commentator) * Daniel Mills (Commentator) * Danny Cool (Backstage Interviewer) * Jake Jones (Security Guard) Titles and Title Holders *'DUW Universal Championship:' Dari Wheeler *'DUW Dangerous Championship:' James Blaze *'DUW X-treme Violence Championship:' Assassin *'DUW Tag Team Championships:' Dari Wheeler & D-ToX *'DUW New Championship:' Alexis Luciano Pay-Per-Views * Opening Destination * Untold Actions * Sacrificing Sins * Checkpoint Specialty Matches * Dangerous Rules Match (Hardcore Rules) DUW Corporation * CEO of DUW: Dave Johnson * GM of Danger: Drake Daniels * Creative Staff: Steve, Stylez, The Experts * Helping Hands: Angel, Angel of Disease, Dari Wheeler, James Sync, Mike Copani Category:Federations